One Subway Ride with Molly Walker
by LoisLane95
Summary: Any time spent with Molly Walker is bound to be interesting, even something as mundane as a subway ride home from school.  A M3 fic.


So this just popped into my head and wouldn't get out, So here it is!

Summary:Any time spent with Molly Walker is bound to be interesting, even something as mundane as a subway ride home from school.

_**One Subway Ride with Molly Walker**_

Matt was trying not to stare at the two men making out with each other on the other side of the subway car. Instead, he tried to talk start a conversation with Molly, who was watching the two men and refused to give more than one-word answers, making the conversation die almost as soon as he started it. After failing a few times, he had settled for just looking at her, and it was working until…

One of the men moaned. Loudly.A thirty-something lady sitting next to Matt, with her hair pulled into a tight bun and pursed lips, thought _That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen_, and Matt mentally rolled his eyes. She looked over at him, most likely looking for someone to share her disgust, but Matt looked away. He may still be in the closet about his love affair with a certain male Indian doctor, but he wasn't going to start condemning people who weren't.

Then she saw Molly. And her brain went in to hyperactive mode. Matt couldn't hear any coherent thought so he just tuned her out and was about to ignore her for the rest of the subway ride when she suddenly turned to the live-action PDA and spoke.

"You have to stop that this minute. There is a little girl here and she does not need to see anything this disgusting." Her voice was clipped and brisk. "And for that matter, no one else wants to see that either, so please separate from each other and spare us all."

Matt was staring at her disbelievingly, and was torn between calling her an insufferable bitch and just ignoring her. He may have still been in the closet, but this was still a low blow to his pride. And how the hell did she know what Molly does or doesn't need to see? He thankfully was spared from choosing.

"Do you mean me?" Molly asked politely. Seeing the lady nod and smile sweetly at her, Molly only frowned. "First, I'm not little. I'm ten years old. And Two, Daddy always used to tell me that there are all kinds of Love in the world, and that when you love someone, you should show it. He used to tell me that no kind of Love is disgusting, whether it was how much he loved me, or how much he loved Mommy, or how much my Uncle John loved his friend Joseph.

"I think they," Molly gestured to the two men, "can show the world how much they love each other just as much as they want, and that you should stop being so silly about it. I love my Mommy and my Daddy and I want to show the world. I love Matt, because he's my new dad, and I want to show the world."

Matt had seen the tears in her eyes before they fell and as she told him she loved him they spilled out for everyone to see. He pulled her close and hugged her and kissed her cheek as he announced to the whole subway car that he loved her so much and he'd do anything for her and he wanted to show the world, even as a few stray tears left his eyes.

Matt had thought that would be the end, then something else happened. One of the men stood up and declared to his pertner, "I love you, David, and I want to show the world." The other responded with a "Dan, I love you and I want to show the world."

Matt watched as the whole car stood up one by one and declared how much they loved someone – whether that someone was there at that moment or not – and each person gave a pointed look, sometimes a glare, to the haughty women sitting next to Matt, and an approving look at Molly, who had stopped crying.

There were a lot of professions of love for people's children, and plenty for spouses and lovers, and another person declared his love for his dog.

One man stood up and told the car he was in love with his co-worker and had never told her, but was planning on doing so tomorrow, after this wonderfully inspired subway ride. Molly looked extremely pleased with herself after that one.

People were smiling as they left, and the ones who entered looked confused. But others explained, and the newcomers soon joined in. When no one else offered another confession, Molly stood up again. She had been looking frazzled and sad after a few people had spoken, and Matt was worried.

"I forgot Mohinder! I love Mohinder as well. He's my other dad and he saved me from being sick and I love him and want to tell the world," she shouted gleefully. She looked so relieved at being able to say it that Matt wanted to laugh. He should have known the only thing bothering her was the fact that she hadn't told the world about Mohinder. But now she was looking at him expectantly. "Well Matt?" she asked. "You're turn!"

Suddenly his stomach turned into a brick and his tongue had swollen up so that it wasn't able to move. This was it, Molly had outed him, and now he had to come out to an entire subway car full of strangers. The gay couple was looking at him with knowing smiles on their faces and the women next to him looked appalled and ashamed at the same time.

But looking at Molly, who was smiling up at him, he realized that he actually did want to admit it. Because he loved Mohinder, and he wanted to show the world. And to hell with the world, and to hell with people like the lady beside him, because the only people he cared about were Molly and Mohinder and they were perfectly fine with him being exactly who he was. And now he knew that Molly would never, ever listen to anybody like that women, and any fear he had had before vanished.

Matt smiled.

"I'm in love with Mohinder, and I want to tell the world."

* * *

R&R people!

_btw the lady in it totally is based off an old high school teacher, who said something similar to most of the students_ .


End file.
